


Lunch

by LazyTown_fan



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Uncomfortable Robbie Rotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyTown_fan/pseuds/LazyTown_fan
Summary: Robbie Rotten joins everyone for lunch but is uncomfortable. Stingy decided to take Robbie to his side of the table to sit with his friend.





	Lunch

Overtime Robbie became closer with all of the kids and only the kids. the adults still made him very uncomfortable. The kids were less judgemental. They didn't flip flop around like Sportacus, they didn't gossip like Ms. Busybody, they weren't as silly as the Mayor. They were his friends.

He eats lunch with the town occasionally, and today was one of those days. The kids were usually the ones that invited him to the parties, the lunches, the town meetings he had no interest in. He didn't want them to get mad and stop being his friend so he said yes as much as possible.

Ziggy had knocked on his hatch and yelled his name. Robbie came up and Ziggy immediately hugged him. Ziggy begged him to go to the lunch today with the town. Robbie was very tempted to say no but he had such a soft spot for Ziggy.

Now he was sat next to Bessie and Sportacus. He was not having a very good time but he couldn't leave. Stephanie noticed and looked Stingy and it grabbed all of their attention.

"Guys, Robbie doesn't look very happy. I think he might leave early." Stephanie said glancing to the adult side of the table.

"He shouldn't be, we are at my brunch," stingy out a hand to his chest.

Ziggy got up and ran up to Robbie and climbed into his lap. Bessie sighed and looked at the two. Sportacus didn't mind he thought it was cute.

Trixie was next. She walked over and pulled up a chair behind Robbie and Bessie and put her foot into his lap. She started to talk to him about getting together one day and pulling a trick on the whole town.

Robbie was very confused. He had no idea what these kids were doing. Ziggy was curled up against his chest to give Trixie room for her foot. Trixie was just talking to him like she always would but it seemed off.

Pixel was the next to come up. He started to talk to Robbie about his newest invention. Stingy groaned getting up.

"Enough of this guys. I'm just going to steal him." He walked over to Robbie and grabbed his wrist and pulled at it. "Robbie come to my side and sit with me."

"Stingy, You can't. You have to share him." Stephanie nearly shouted

"I will not. He is my friend and I will not share him."

"But you have to share." Ziggy said.

"I don't care if you want to share. He's mine now and I will not share him." Robbie laughed and stood up.

"I will go over there but you have to promise one thing." Robbie said.

Stingy grabbed him and pulled Robbie down to his level. "I will do anything."

"You have to share me with the other kids." Stingy groaned and crossed his arms. "Please?"

"Do I have to?" Robbie nodded and he's let out a whine. "Fine."

The kids let out a cheer. And Robbie was dragged as Trixie brought a chair for him.

When he was he was finally seated he looked a lot more comfortable. Stephanie would definitely make sure to have him seated towards the kid table next time.


End file.
